Frágil
by Nikkis D
Summary: Ser correspondido es lo mejor del mundo... pero que pasa si ves al amor de tu vida con alguien que no eres tú, miedo, celos y obviamente desbordando amor, ya lo se pésimo summary, pero pasen y lean hay chocolates gratis :3


**Disclaimer: YuruYuri no me pertenece, solo a su autora Namori, pero tome prestados a sus personajes como protagonistas de mi historia :3**

La pude ver entre toda la gente, claro y como no hacerlo si es la más hermosa, con su linda sonrisa que cautiva a más de uno, su cabello espectacular y su linda personalidad que siempre me llamo la atención, la seguí con la mirada sin que ella se percatara de mi presencia, pero lo que no me esperaba era que se dirigía hacia alguien, un "él" para ser más específicos, un chico alto, cabello negro, ojos verdes, muy bien parecido aquel tipo, vestía un uniforme al parecer de una escuela particular que consistía en pantalón gris, saco negro, camisa blanca, corbata azul con franjas blancas, y el logo de la escuela en la parte izquierda del saco.

Muchas preguntas rondaban en mi cabeza ¿Por qué esta con él? ¿están saliendo? ¿van a tener una cita? Esto ya me estaba molestando, es decir ella es MI novia hace más de una semana que estamos saliendo ¿Qué se supone que está pasando aquí?

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me percate que se acercaban hacia mí.

La primera en hablar fue Kyoko - ¿Ayano?... ¿Qué haces aquí? - pregunto sorprendida.

-lo mismo debería preguntarte- dije con un tono de molestia. Ella me miro extrañada, tal vez por mi actitud de hace unos segundos.

-amm… bueno te quería presentar a alguien, Ayano él es Shiro- dijo mientras le dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa a aquel tipo, mientras lo tomaba del brazo- Shiro ella es Ayano- dijo sin más.

-hola, Shiro- dije lo más molesta posible.

-hola, Ayano es un placer conocerte- respondió amablemente extendiéndome su mano de manera amistosa. Lo cual yo hice caso omiso, no le iba a dar la mano al sujeto que me quiere quitar a mi novia.

-Ayano…- intervino diciendo Kyoko con tono de regaño.

-okey, okey, okey…-dije estrechando mi mano con la de él. El contacto no duro más de 5 segundos, no podía soportarlo, solté su mano bruscamente. Él se percató de ello.

-y a todo esto… ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? -solté la duda me carcomía por dentro, Kyoko soltó el brazo de Shiro y me miro extrañada, después ella y Shiro cruzaron miradas.

Shiro se acercó al oído de Kyoko mientras le susurro algo, a lo que Kyoko le provoco un sonrojo demasiado notorio, esto ya me estaba cansando, solo yo la puedo hacer sonrojar así.

-entonces me van a decir ¿sí o no? - dije más molesta cruzándome de brazos.

-creo que es mejor que las deje solas, hasta luego Kyoko- dijo Shiro rascándose la cabeza, mientras evitaba mi mirada. Shiro se alejó del lugar dejándonos solas.

-y entonces…- dije furiosa. Quería saber qué es lo que estaba pasando entre ellos, tal vez se aburrió de mí, tal vez y termine conmigo en este momento, este último pensamiento me destrozo cambiando mi semblante de uno molesto a uno sumamente triste.

Sin previo aviso tomo mi brazo y me jalo hasta una banca que estaba cerca, nos sentamos las dos unas cerca de la otra. Kyoko me miro a los ojos y me sonrió, estaba lista para lo que sea… esperen un momento claro no, a quien quería engañar, si ella se aleja de mí, mi mundo ya no tendría sentido, no soy nada sin ella, mi corazón se desboronaría en miles y miles de pedazos.

\- ¿estas celosa? -soltó sin más, lo que hizo que me sonrojara y desviara mi mirada.

-hee… etto… yo...c…claro que no… solo… que…-era inevitable no ponerme nerviosa, ella aprovecho para acercarse más a mí, me tomo del mentón y giro mi cabeza para que nuestras miradas se cruzaran, sabía que mi cara estaba totalmente roja, claro si eso se podía ya que mi cara estaba roja desde el principio, no era la primera vez que me deja sin palabras, al parecer le encanta acorralarme, también a mí me gusta, me fascina tener su atención.

-sabes me encanta que te sonrojes-dijo mientras sonreía- y no solo eso me encanta lo linda que puedes llegar a ser-tomo mis manos y las entrelazo con las de ella.

-no tienes por qué poner te así, vale-se puso pensativa por un momento- ¿puedo decirte un secreto? -

-s-sí- aún estaba nerviosa. Se acercó a mi oído- sabes… estoy locamente enamorada de una chica, es demasiado linda y la amo más que a nada en el mundo y adivina que… esa hermosa chica eres tú A-Y-A-N-O- para luego robarme un pequeño beso, sus labios eran demasiado suaves, nunca me cansare de eso lindos besos.

No lo quería aceptar, pero ella tenía razón estaba celosa y también sabía que no tenía que ponerme celosa, pero era inevitable pienso que ella hubiera hecho lo mismo, no todos los días ves a tu novia paseando con un tipo al cual no conoces.

-y-yo…. Te… amo… te amo… kyoko- dije desviando mi mirada, pero pude notar que ella se sonrojo, así que la observe con más detenimiento, era sumamente linda, tenía un sonrojo bastante notorio, una hermosa sonrisa, sabía que estaba nerviosa, se percató de que la miraba, tomo mi rostro de manera desprevenida y me beso. Ella es la persona de la que me enamore, es despistada, alegre, despreocupada, pero para mí es la chica linda que se preocupa por los demás y que siempre te sacara las sonrisas más sinceras.

 **Gracias por leer mi historia es una de mis primeras historias que publico, todo se lo debo a varios autores que me inspiraron mientras leía sus historias (GRACIAS ENSERIO) bueno me anime a subir esta historia así que no sean malas personas, ya sé que puede tener faltas de ortografía, de narración, etcétera, etcétera, pero pues no soy perfecta y espero con el tiempo mejorar claro si me ayudan :v, pero se aceptan críticas, ideas peticiones etc.**

 **Tengo otra historia un más larga que esta, igual de YuruYuri de mi pareja favorita (AyanoxKyoko), aun no sé si subirla o no ya que siento que hay que mejorarla.**

 **Sin más nos vemos en otra historia n.n/**


End file.
